


Cold Body

by SchneeWinter



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeWinter/pseuds/SchneeWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niou can't handle heat well. Lucky him, there's Ryoma. AU, fem.Ryo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Body

**Author's Note:**

> There I'm again with a new one-shot! This was inspired by Houkago no Ouji-sama (Prince of After School). There was a scene, where they said, that Niou can't handle heat.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Tenipuri! (It would be a disaster, if I would.)

It was summer and almost all Rikkai regulars were currently sitting in the park, waiting for the last two missing members.

**Niou Masaharu and Echizen Ryoma.**

No one knew, where the two were, but they promised, to meet in the park, so they could go together to the beach. Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi agreed, that they deserved it. That and it was too hot to do anything productive.

_But neither the trickster nor the only female member showed up yet._

* * *

"I hope they're alright. It's normal for Ryoma to come late, but Niou-kun...," Yukimura spoke.

"They're way too late!" The "Tensai" complained.

Everyone silently agreed with him.

* * *

In some street courts, near the park, where Niou and Ryoma.

Though they were not playing.

People that walked by, would blush or mutter to each other, about how a cute "couple" they were.

_Well, it was understandable after all._

Niou stood behind Ryoma, his chest pressed against her back and his arms around her waist, whilst he buried his head in her neck.

_Definitely understandable._

* * *

Ryoma looked at the ground, a bit embarrassed. She was sure, that by yet, a blush adored her face. As much, as she wanted to free herself, she couldn't. His hold on her was too strong and she needed to admit, that she was a little too weak to free herself from his grip.

That and he had actually a good reason for that.

**Flashback**

_It was time to go, if she wanted to come on time, Ryoma decided (Actually it's just, that her mother and her Buchou would kill her, if she didn't go)._ _Walking the road along, almost passing the street courts, the girl noticed something._

_**Her Senpai lying on a court.** _

_Panicking she ran to him, hoping he was okay._

_"Niou-senpai!"_

_As she was near him, she noticed how much he sweated._

_"Niou... Senpai?"_

_Slowly he looked up._

_"Hey..."_

_"What happened?"_

_"It's so damn hot."_

_"Yes, I know."_

_"I'm weak against heat."_

_"Huh? Really?"_

_"Yeah, my body... Can't handle it well."_

_She frowned for a bit and then sighed. Ryoma stepped nearer and kneeled besides him._

_"Ryo... ma?"_

_The girl laid her hand on his arm and his eyes widened._

_"...Cold..."_

_"I don't have much blood in my body, that's the reason, why have always cold. Well... I'm used to it... But I don't like winter... It's too cold."_

_Slowly he stopped up and smirked weakly, "I didn't know you could talk so much."_

_Hastily the freshman stood up and turned away, "You're imagining things."_

_"Do I now?"_

_And suddenly she felt arms around her waist._

_"N-niou?"_

_He buried his head in her neck, "How cold."_

_Now she was blushing like there was no tomorrow._

**Flashback End**

"Senpai... We need to go. We're way too late."

"Where?"

"To the beach," She sighed.

"Fuck the beach. It's too hot there. That and..."

Ryoma had suddenly a bad feeling.

"Niou?"

He licked her neck.

Her blush deepened and she did the best thing she could think of.

She rammed her elbow into his stomach.

As he let go of her, to hold his stomach, she turned around and was now facing him. Her right hand laying on her neck.

"Niou-senpai!"

He just smirked at her, "You taste good."

In embarrassment and rage she looked away.

"We should go."

"Why in hurry? We have plenty of time."

"Say that to Buchou."

"Oh shit..."

"Yes, that will be your last words."

"And yours too."

"We all know, that Seii-buchou would never really harm me."

"..."

"Buchou!"

The regulars turned around to see their last two members.

Yukimura smiled a very angelic smile, "Where were you, if you wouldn't mind explaining that."

Silence greeted him, until Ryoma looked to the side.

"Niou-senpai molested me."

"What?!"

Now Yukimura smiled a very very angelic, "Niou."

"I swear I didn't!"

"3000 laps!" Sanada glared at him.

* * *

**Omake**

They were finally at the beach, but all regulars kept gazing at Niou and Ryoma.

Niou was again hugging Ryoma, his head laying on her shoulder.

"So cold..."

 

_Well, at least Niou wouldn't die sweating._


End file.
